tales_of_the_vaeros_seasfandomcom-20200214-history
Orson Apexus the 3rd
Orson Apexus the 3rd is the first and only son of Adolphus Apexus, Lord of Krup & Highport. Orson is named after his deceased great uncle Orson the 2nd. With the death of his father Adolphus in 1163, Orson is the legal heir of Highport. Early Life Orson was born in the City State of Krup in 1146, with 10 older sisters preceding him. His father, Adolphus was overjoyed by his birth as a sage had once prophesied that Adolphus' wife Constance was cursed to never bear him a son. While all of his older sisters were forced to pursue academic or martial talents, Orson was heavily sheltered by his parents to prevent their single heir for every being endangered. Ultimately, Orson's older sister Nadine, wife of Alec III, led her husband's army of Yasgar in an invasion of Krup. Lacking any degree of military acumen, Adolphus fled with his remaining family to his last noble lands in the City of Highport. Adolescence and the Fall of Highport During his youth in Highport, Orson came to earn a reputation as a womanizing lord that cared more for his search of wine and wenches than study. Although Orson eventually become an accomplished duelist and fencer, the city itself held a low opinion of him for the disgrace he brought the ancient Apexus lineage. Much like their fate in Krup, Adolphus once again proved incapable of defending his kingdom from invaders and he, his family, and the city fell to gnoll led raiders in 1163. Orson's mother, father and older sisters Lavinia and Vera were killed by the monsters, and his closest sister, Penelope, was captured alive as a prize by Hyrn Armbreaker. Through the assistance of loyal Apexus vassal Barnabus Ironshaft, the Heir to Highport was able to escape the gnoll axes and flee the city. Exile and Rebellion Orson's older sisters Nadine, Queen of Yasgar, Natalia, Queen of Novogar, and Viola, Arch Herald of Greywind were all unwilling to provide sanctuary for Orson and his few loyal retainers that escaped. Lady Laura Lanza of House Carini was an admirer of Orson and offered him shelter within her estate in the relatively isolated and lawless harbor town of Black Marsh. During this time, Orson came in contact with the heretical Pelorian preacher, Luiz Ignachio, who shaped Orson's young and bitter mind to blame his troubles and plight on the non-human races of the world. In the ensuing three years, Orson was able to convince his sister Olivia, a professor of Elarian archaeology at the Bortala Academy, to support him in an attempt to retake Highport in 1166. The attempt, timed on the wedding night of his sister Penelope to Hyrn Armbreaker, proved disastrous. Not only were Orson, Olivia, and their vassals Barnabus and Luiz unsuccessful, the High Tower of the city was destroyed in a fire and their sister dead from the blow of an unseen assassin. Hyrn, still in power, declared the would-be rebels enemies of his new gnoll led kingdom and Orson and his friends were forced to go underground. Ever since, Orson has publicly accused Hyrn or his men of being responsible for the death of the beloved Penelope Apexus, spurring dozens of men to join a growing secret society dedicated to seeing the end of gnoll rule in Highport. These men call themselves the Violet Order and commit themselves to bold attacks and acts of destruction against Hyrn's men. Orson himself has been rarely seen by the public since going into hiding, but members within the Violet Order have indicated that he has become deathly serious since the events within the High Tower in 1166. Those that have seen him say that he now wears a golden mask and armor to hide the scars he sustained in his failed attempt at liberating his city.